The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-103100 discloses a motor-driven compressor of the prior art. The motor-driven compressor is included in an air conditioner, which is installed in a vehicle. The motor-driven compressor includes a housing, a compressor mechanism, a motor mechanism, and a drive circuit. The housing includes a mounting portion that can be mounted to an engine. The compressor mechanism is arranged in the housing, draws refrigerant into the housing, compresses the refrigerant, and discharges the refrigerant from the housing. The motor mechanism is arranged in the housing and actuates the compressor mechanism. The drive circuit is connected to a power supply and drives the motor mechanism. Further, the drive circuit is held on an outer portion of the housing.
In the motor-driven compressor of the prior art, during a vehicle collision, the mounting portion may break and the housing may approach the engine. In such a case, a projection, which is arranged on the outer portion of the housing, first interferes with the engine so that the drive circuit does not interfere with the engine. This prevents damage to the drive circuit and prevents electric leakage from the drive circuit.
In the motor-driven compressor of the prior art, to ensure prevention of electric leakage from the drive circuit, a plate-shaped protector that covers the drive circuit may be coupled to the outer portion of the housing. In such a case, however, the protector may resonate and generate noise due to vibration from the compressor mechanism and motor mechanism in the housing.